Honest Trailer - Superman IV: The Quest for Peace
Superman IV: The Quest for Peace is the 28th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Jason Pickar', and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1987 superhero sequel film Superman IV: The Quest for Peace. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy '''in the style of a vault episode. It was published on June 11, 2013, to coincide with the theatrical release of ''Man of Steel. It is 4 minutes 1 second long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.9 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Superman IV: The Quest for Peace on YouTube' ''"One of the corniest movies of the decade, which is saying a lot since this is the '80s." '~ Honest Trailers - Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' Script (two requests for a Superman IV Honest Trailer appear) Good call, two fans. Let's crack open the Honest Trailer vault. (the trailer begins as if being played on a VHS tape) From the production company behind '''Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo (Golan-Globus Productions) comes a Superman movie so bad, it'll likely kill the entire franchise for nineteen years: Superman IV: The Quest for Peace Christopher Reeve is back for one last paycheck as Superman, in one of the corniest movies of the decade, which is saying a lot since this is the '80s. Watch as this mild-mannered dork (Clark Kent) turns into this mild-mannered dork (Superman). Superman: I'd like all the people back there to know that our subway system is still the safest and most reliable means of public transportation. Recoil in horror at the return of mentally unstable actress Margot Kidder as she struggles to play Lois Lane... Lois Lane: He's doing his best to make sure that it'll be all right for the rest of us. Yeesh...and Gene Hackman returning as Lex Luthor, an evil genius who can't pronounce the word "nuclear" (shows clips of Lex Luthor pronouncing "nuclear" as "nucular"). The quest for peace begins when this dumb overdubbed kid (Jeremy) guilts Superman into collecting all of the world's nuclear weapons, that he'll stuff into this big net and throw into the sun, which somehow the UN is totally cool with. Confused? Just wait; we're only getting started. Watch as Lex and Duckie from Pretty in Pink (Lenny Luthor) easily cut Superman's indestructible hair, strap it onto a missile, and launch it into the sun to inexplicably create Nuclear Man. Behold the super sight of two grown men in spandex going toe to toe in some of the most poorly executed sissy fights ever put to celluloid. (shows Superman and Nuclear Man struggling with each other while falling) Wow, this is bad. This is really bad. (Nuclear Man flies away as Superman continues falling) What the heck was that? (Superman knocks Nuclear Man toward Earth as they fight in space) What is this, space tag? (Nuclear Man's fingernails grow longer) Uh, nails? Really? (Nuclear Man attacks Superman) C'mon, you're Superman. Do something. (Nuclear Man flies slowly and clumsily through the air as Superman throws him) That looks terrible. (Nuclear Man scratches Superman on the neck) He scratched him? Superman lost from a scratch? That made no sense. (Nuclear Man roars intimidatingly) Ughhh, are we sure we wanna release this thing? Marvel at Superman's powers that you know and love, and stare in wide-eyed disbelief at these new, completely made-up powers, like rebuilding the Great Wall of China with his eyes, lowering people with his mind, and helping this woman (Lacy Warfield) breathe in outer space. So if you thought this year's Predator and Spaceballs looked too polished, then we've got the summer film for you, filled with terrible bluescreen; fake miniatures; ridiculous oversized props; really, really terrible bluescreen; and the same flying shots used over and over and over and over again (shows repeated shots of Superman flying). Seriously, these are all the same shot? You couldn't do one more take? That's, that's lazy, you guys. Starring Captain America (Christopher Reeve as Clark Kent/Superman), Hack Man (Gene Hackman as Lex Luthor), Desperately Seeking Superman (Mariel Hemingway as Lacy Warfield), Charlie Sheen (Jon Cryer as Lenny Luthor), Betty Ford (Margot Kidder as Lois Lane), and Dolph Lundgren-ish (Mark Pillow and Gene Hackman as Nuclear Man). Superman I.V.: The Quest for Peace. Man, this movie's bad. At least it's not Marvel, right? Those guys'll never figure out how to make movies (shows clips from Spider-Man Strikes Back and the 1977 Incredible Hulk TV movie). Viewer's Comments Say "I must break you." - ''stephenbrox950 ''Say ''"''If you're gonna spew, spew into this!" - ''CinemaSimpleton Say ''"Weebles wobble but they don't fall down." - ''phagels Say: ''It's raining men! Hallelujah!" - ''Syres Smith ''Please say: The Lannisters send their regards! - ''Bradley Russell Trivia * This video is a '"vault episode" meaning it was made to look like it was made at the time the movie was released. This includes mimicking the voiceover style of 80s trailers much more directly, and using a VHS style intro and visual effect. In addition, the writers only make pop culture references that a person in 1987 would have known about, including an ironic reference to the poor quality of 80s Marvel films. Other vault episodes include ''Top Gun,''' Captain America (1990).and' Rocky IV.' * Honest Trailers have been produced for several other Superman movies, including 'Superman (1978)','' Superman Returns, Man of Steel, Batman v Superman '''''and Justice League.'' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Superman IV: The Quest for Peace '''has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Mary Sue wrote that the Honest Trailer accurately represented the film's flaws and said viewers unfamiliar with the film "don’t have to actually watch Superman IV to really get how bad it was, because the latest Honest Trailer has done the hard work for you." Geek Tyrant wrote that this video was "a particularly fun Honest Trailer since the voiceover is done as if it was recorded in the '80s. Enjoy the classic and at times ironic commentary." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Jason Pickar and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Trailer for SUPERMAN IV: The Quest for Peace '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Movie Trailers – Superman IV: The Quest for Peace '- Laughing Squid article * ''Superman IV' Mocked in Parody Trailer (Video) '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'Honest Trailer Takes Aim at Superman IV, the Movie that Killed a Franchise [Video] '''- The Mary Sue article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Vault episode Category:1980s Category:Franchises Category:Superman Category:Season 2 Category:Warner Bros.